Adventure bay One-shots
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: Basically, smutty lemony One-shots between the males of Adventure bay, which means the following one-shots are gay only. If you've written a One-shot yourself and want to see it here, PM Me, and we'll discuss it. I Only own my OC Silvex and Shadex, i am making no profit off this fanfic, enjoy.
1. Silvex-Max - 1

**Calling all smut lovers, i got the A-OK To make a lemony one-shot with Silvex and Max (lovepawpatrol's OC).**

 **I had fun writing this, what says you?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SILVEX. THIS STORY IS FREE TO READ, AND NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE OF THIS ONE-SHOT.**

Silvex ran through the forest like he had never done before.

Heart pounding, heat in his groins, mind racing,

He had never, in his travels around the world, thought that he would end up developing a crush on a legend. He never thought there was one pup that he would submit to, and let him have complete control over him. And ONLY That one pup.

He had soooo many dirty thoughts in his head, how could one pup do this to him? Make him want to be a slave of pleasure?

He would submit to no one, except this pup. IF they all found out, they would hate him. Especially Chase and Marshall.

They would feel betrayed, which is why Silvex kept a close eye out for suspicious things when they met, and also had to use perception filters. A lot of those,

He got more and more excited as he reached the spot where they would meet every night. He always made sure everyone was busy by giving them dreams too good to wake up from.

Besides, who needed sleep when you were a pup of the night?

Since he saw that white pup from day one, he found himself staring at him, Drooling at his body.

That one time his crush mated with Everest, he was watching like a perverted geek. He couldn't help but feel envious of the female husky as she got to enjoy that amazing knot.

Silvex had many nights of rough fun with Chase just to satisfy the cravings that he got from the image of that knot.

Silvex slowed down as he arrived, walking carefully through the bushes and entering his safe heaven, His pond.

There he was, sexy as ever with his pure white fur in the moonlight.

"Max," Silvex said, excited to see his crush once more. The white pup turned and smiled at the husky.

"So you made it, about time sexy fucker," Silvex blushed as he said that. His swearing was _such_ a turn on.

"Anything for you Max," Silvex said as he licked the retriever's neck, making him moan lightly. He loved to make Max feel good. It was a strange desire, but he liked it.

Max growled a bit, pinning down Silvex, the husky knew what was coming and grinned slightly,

He closed his eyes as he felt a warm liquid beginning to drench him, it smelled of Max's scent. He loved it when Max marked him, his scent smell _sooooo damn goooood,_

After Max had emptied his full tank on the husky, Silvex moaned a bit as Max pinned him down again and bit on his neck. The bite was very noticeable. _Mine,_ Silvex could hear Max without the retriever saying a word.

"Yours," Silvex said, making the white pup grin before he grinded on the dark blue pup, making him moan.

"Maaaaxxxxx…" Silvex moaned, loving to be used as a pleasure toy by the white pup. Silvex panted, looking up to see the knot he dearly loved fully hard and erect.

Silvex didn't resist as Max shoved his member into Silvex mouth, sucking it like a lollipop. He called it his favorite bone, which made Max giggle at times.

"Silvex...Moooore…" The retriever moaned as he pushed the knot further down Silvex throat, making him gag a little. Max had a _Very,_ very big bone. Silvex liked it alot, more for him.

He could feel the tip deep down this throat as Max's knot hit his lips, swollen as big as a softball. Silvex sometimes wondered how get got such a huge tool into his ass sometimes.

Max pulled out after awhile, Silvex knew he prefered to cum inside his fuck toy. Max did not keep Silvex waiting as he rubbed Silvex's hole with his huge knot. Silvex shuttered, waiting for it.

Max pushed in hard, Silvex screaming loudly. He could feel himself being stuffed with Max's member, and then, came that knot.

Silvex moaned as loud as he could as Max pushed the softball sized knot into his ass. Now he was going to have it inside him for the next few hours. ' _Lucky me,'_ Silvex thought as Max began to rawly pound the husky.

"Maaaaxxxxxx! Harder!" Silvex moaned, to which the retriever happily did so, hitting all the right spots. SIlvex felt sooooooo goooooood when Max had his big bone inside him. Sooo big, sooo fucking BIG!

"Ahhhhh! Fuck!" Silvex groaned, Max now humping the husky like a crazed dog on hormones. Silvex liked it when he was fucked raw, to the point where regular dogs couldn't even stand for a week. At least he was not ordinary dog.

Silvex's wings arched out as the husky came, his member had been hard the entire time, and the feeling of Max's huge member and knot inside him was the last straw as he came all over the place, getting a lot on him and Max.

HE could feel Max's member throb inside him and knew what to do next. He grunted and clenched his ass around Max's big bone. Max moaned louder, feeling Silvex's hole grow tighter on him, and at last, he came into Silvex.

Silvex moaned happily as he felt himself get fuller, Max always came a Lot. Buckets full of his cum, Silvex would say, making Max blush.

Max collapsed on the husky, panting hard after cumming for 5 minutes straight. Silvex smiled as he still felt Max's member inside him. Most nights, Max would want another round, So Silvex would have to use his powers to arouse Max again for round two.

Which resulted in so much cum inside his ass, and it feeling like heaven, long after Max pulled out.

"I-I-I love you Max," Silvex said to the white pup, licking his face. Max smiled back, wiggling his huge cock around in Silvex's ass.

"I love you too, my fucking sexy pleasure toy."

 **And that's it! Now flames will be used to cook bacon! Mmmm, Bacon, :P**

 **IF this lemony one-shot get's enough attention, I might write more...HINT HINT.**

 **So anyways, hope this gave you a boner! It sure did-**

 **Actually nevermind, just Rate, Review, Flame, and do what you may please.**

 **SILVERWOLF IS OUT!**

 **P.S - I do not own Max, he is lovepawpatrol's OC, And i have permission to use him in these Rated M Ways,**

 ***Innocent Grin***


	2. Silvex-Max - 2

**Heyheyhey! More lemony goodness for you!**

Silvex giggled as Max threw him onto the ground. They had met together again, they just couldn't help it, they couldn't keep their paws off each other.

Max looked deeply into Silvex's and the husky stared back, never taking his gaze off the one he loved to pleasure.

Max kissed Silvex's neck, making the pup mona, then Silvex began kissing down Max's body, making the retriever moan back.

"Oh Silvex Fucking Yes! Keep going! MORE MORE!"

Silvex giggled at Max's response as he kissed more all over the retriever's body,

BY now, Max's Dick was fully hard, to the point where it began to hurt. "Oh Silvex! You know how to make a pup feel like he's in heaven!"

Silvex smiled, "Because i love this pup," SIlvex proceeded to kiss Max's body more, till Max's member was in his face. "Oooo, such a huge cock Max," Silvex couldn't believe that max was sixteen inches, and he thought his twelve was the biggest around.

"Silvex, my lollipop has your name on it, and it needs a good sucking…" Max said as he slightly hit Silvex face with the huge dick.

"My lollipop," Silvex said as he kissed the tip, making Max moan loudly.

"YES SILVEX! FUCKING YES! NOW OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND TAKE IT IN!"

"Gladly," Silvex smirked as he started to swallow the huge member.

"FUCK!" Max pushed the rest of his member down Silvex's throat, Silvex could feel the tip in his stomach. Yes, Max had a monster cock, and Silvex loved it.

Max moaned very loudly as Silvex began to suck hard on Max's monster dick. "Get ready Silvex, your gonna get a drink any minute…"

Silvex wagged his tail as he sucked as hard as he could on the tip of Max.

"HERE IT COMES!" Max said as his member throbbed, Silvex could feel Max's cum beginning to fill his mouth. He greedily gulped it down,

Moaning at the taste. Max's cum always taste good, his favorite kind of milk, he would tell him, which made Max blush.

Max smiled as Silvex got up and kissed Max, sharing some of the cum with him, both moaning at the taste.

"Now turn around and put that great nice ass of yours in the air for me"Silvex grinned as he obeyed, Bending over and lifting his tail to reveal his asshole.

"Mmmmm, that's one fine ass," Max said as he started licking the husky's hole, making Silvex shudder and moan more.

"Feels good my pet?" Max asked. Silvex nodded as the retriever grinned and mounted the husky. "Now for the main event, Are you ready for me?"

Silvex giggled quietly. "I am always ready for you Max,"

Max slowly pushed the huge dick into Silvex's tight hole, making the retriever and the husky moan.

"Oooohhh so tight! Sooo warm, so nice!" Max moaned as he began to fuck the dark blue pup.

"Nyyaaahhh...So big…...SO fucking big…" Silvex moaned, clenching his ass around Max's monster knot.

"Ah Fuck! Get ready, i'm gonna fill your ass full real soon…" Max moaned, as he felt Silvex grow tighter.

Silvex grinned as he moaned more, Max pulled him in, pushing the cock in deeper, past the usual length. "Ahhhh fuck yes Silvex! Feel my big cock inside you boy!" With that, Max pushed the softball-sized knot in, pushing even deeper into Silvex, cumming hard.

"AHHHHH! FUCKING HELL!" Silvex yelled. He was able to take more than a regular dog but DAMN! Max was a HUGE Pup.

"FUCK YES! HAVE MY CUM! HAVE IT ALL!" Max yelled as he kept cumming into Silvex, the husky could feel warmth filling his insides.

Silvex moaned out "Ahhhhh Fuck yes!" As Max began to slow down, then he pulled out. Silvex still had no idea how Max was able to pull his knot long after it went in his ass.

"Oooohhh, that felt so fucking good, now clean me up sex toy," He said, hitting the husky's face with his member.

Silvex proceeded to clean off the cum off of Max's member, creating more moans from the white pup.

"Gooood boy, Good boy," Max said in between moans. "Now its your turn to make me feel even better," With that, Max turned around and put his butt in the air, revealing his asshole. "Fuck me hard Silvex, Fuck me hard," He said in a very seductive tone.

"Fucking Max? That would be an honor," Silvex said as he began to lick Max's asshole, making the retriever moan loudly.

After a while, Silvex then mounted Max and began to push his member into Max's hole, evoking more moans.

"Ohhhhh Silvex, You know what i like, MORE, I need MORE!"

Silvex Grinned before he began to pound the retriever hard, fucking him raw.

"FUCK! OH FUCK SILVEX! THATS SO FUCKING GOOD! KEEP FUCKING GOING! OOOOOOHHHHH YEA BOY, PUSH INSIDE ME MORE!"

Silvex Grunted in response as he pushed deeper in with each thrust, Pounding Max as hard as he could, making the white pup yell in pleasure even louder.

"OOHHH FUCK THE HELL YES! SILVEX YOU DIRTY FUCKING MUTT I LOVE YOU AND YOUR COCK!" Max yelled, Making the husky smile.

Silvex wings arched out and he howled as he came deep in Max's ass, making the retriever moan loudly. Silvex cummed for awhile before he stopped, panting.

"Ooooohh yes, now pull out so i can lick you clean. Then, we can get back to playing," Max said.

Silvex nodded and pulled out of Max, the white pup was drooling a bit. "Oh boy, all that cum," Max said as he began licking all over Silvex, licking his Knot and Dick, licking up every last drop of Silvex's cum, making the husky nice and clean. Silvex moaned, then Max kissed the dark blue pup while his mouth was open, sharing the taste with Silvex, both moaning loudly.

Max then pushed Silvex onto his back and layed on top of him, kissing him more as their bodies rubbed against each other, making Silvex moan more.

"Oh Silvex, I love you so much, your body, your dick, your mouth," Max said, making the husky blush while Max layed his head on Silvex's chest.

Silvex smiled, growling happily as he wrapped his wings around his secret mate. Max nuzzled Silvex, then he leaned up and softly bit Silvex on the neck, making him shudder.

"Yours," Silvex said as max licked his neck.

"Oh Silvex, you are a good pup. Oh fuck that you're a fucking great sexy pup." Max said with a grin on his face. Silvex shuddered more at the retriever's words.

"Oooohhh yeeessss, I love it when you tell me that Max," Silvex said, moaning a bit.

Max looked deeply into Silvex's eyes, and Silvex looked back.

"I love you max,"

"I love you too, you sexy fucking mutt."

Silvex could not have been happier that night.

 **Welp! That's done! I have a lot to write today, so not much time for author's notes. Cheers!**

 **P.S Max is lovepawpatrol's OC, and i have permission to use him in these rated M Ways,**


	3. Silvex-Max - 3

Silvex couldn't sleep. Tonight he was gonna have some more fun with Max, but he had to wait until everyone was asleep, and not in a position to wake up anytime soon.

After awhile, he got up and checked everyone. Yep, dead asleep, thanks to the dark blue husky. Grinning, Silvex took off into the forest, itching to meet the one who made him weak at the knees.

Max was waiting at the pond as Silvex arrived. The husky smiled,

"Hello Max, I missed you,"

Max looked back at Silvex, walking up to him.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you fucking sexy mutt," Silvex grinned at Max's response and leaned in and kissed the retriever.

After a while, Max pulled away for air. "Damn Silvex, you haven't lost your touch." Max then pushed Silvex down on the ground, kissing and licking all over the husky's body, making Silvex moan.

"Ahhhh, Max…" Silvex shuddered as he felt himself growing hard from the attention he was receiving.

"Oh Silvex, I love your body's taste. Its so good, I could lick you all day," Max said, making the husky blush. Silvex giggled, then let out a small moan as the white pup continued

Max then got down to Silvex's member and licked it slowly before beginning to suck on it.

"Maaxxx! Ahhhh fuck…" Silvex moaned louder.

"Oh Silvex, I know you love this, but I know what you love even more than having your dick sucked slowly," With that, Max stopped sucking and went around to Silvex's Cute ass. Kneeling down, he pushed his tongue in and began to tongue fuck the husky, making him shudder.

Moaning loudly, Silvex felt like he was in heaven. "Maaxxx! Ah fuck…!"

"Oh I know you love it, but you love having my dick inside you even more," Max said as he stopped tongue fucking the husky and mounting the dark blue pup, pushed his monster member into Silvex's ass, going in slowly but deeply. "Let me hear you yell," he whispered.

Silvex gasped and moaned loudly before yelling out,

"MMMAAAAAAXXXXXXXXX! GOD, So fucking gooooood!"

"Oh come on Silvex, you can do better than that!" Max grunted as he pulled out, then thrusted back in, hard and fast.

"FUCK! FUCK ME HARD MAX! I LOVE BEING YOUR DIRTY SLUTTY SEX TOY!" Silvex screamed as he felt pain and pleasure shoot throughout all over his body.

"Oh yea Silvex! That's better, now i'm going to fuck your ass more!" Max started to pound the husky faster and harder, pushing his huge cock deep into Silvex's small asshole, while he had one paw rub SIlvex's member slowly. The pleasure Silvex was feeling couldn't be described.

"AHHHH, N-NOT TOO MUCH...FUCKING HELL!" Silvex yelled as he panted and moaned more.

"OH Silvex, it won't be long now, soon you will be full of me inside your ass…"

Then Max howled loudly as he came into Silvex's ass.

"Take it all Silvex! Have me inside of you!"

Silvex moaned loudly as he felt warmth fill his insides.

"Hey Silvex, you want a drink?" Max asked as Silvex was still panting. Silvex nodded,

"W-what kind? The white or gold kind?" The husky asked.

"You will find out soon," Max said as he winked. Taking his member out of Silvex's ass, HE forced Silvex's head down on the huge cock and Proceeded to unload the rest of his cum into the husky's mouth.

' _Wow, he sure cums tons'_ Silvex thought as he greedily gulped the cum down, moaning at the taste.

Max moaned loudly as Silvex swallowed all his cum, then the retriever began to mouth fuck the husky with his huge monster.

This made Silvex moan as he sucked on Max's huge member as his mouth was being fucked by the retriever.

"Oh that's it Silvex, Suck it. Suck it long and hard! You really are a dirty fucking mutt, you are!" Max moaned as he finished unloading his cum into Silvex's mouth. He pulled out and fell onto the ground in front of Silvex, tired from all the fun.

Silvex grinned as he knelt down and began to lick Max's cock clean of all the cum, making Max moan loudly.

"Oh Silvex, I love you so fucking much!"

Silvex giggled upon hearing this. "I love you so fucking much too Max,"

Max nuzzled Silvex neck for some time before leaning up and whispered into his ear in a seductive tone,

"Fuck me Silvex, Fuck me,"

"Gladly," Silvex said smiling as he went around Max and got a good look at the white pup's ass. Licking his lips hungrily, he began to lick Max's asshole, drooling saliva all over it.

Max moaned as Silvex did this, trying his best to hold still. Silvex then mounted Max after licking for some time and slowly pushed his cock into Max's ass.

"OH FUCK YES SILVEX! FUCKING YES! HARDER! FASTER! HARDER AND FASTER AND DEEPER SILVEX!" The retriever screamed out.

Silvex only moaned happily as he began to fuck Max at a much faster and harder rate, pounding the retriever raw.

"OH FUCK YES SILVEX! FUCKING YES! KEEP GOING!"

Silvex kept pounding Max's ass, moaning as loud as he could, enjoying the tightness and warmth of the white pup's ass.

"Oh boy Silvex, your dick feels so nice inside me," Max said as he lied still, letting Silvex fuck him, with a happy smile on his face.

Silvex continued to pound Max for a while before he came, howling loudly and arching his wings out. Max could feel his ass filling up with warm cum from Silvex, he enjoyed that feeling a lot. Silvex stayed inside of Max for some time before pulling out.

"Oh Silvex, that felt as good as ever, don't ever lose your sexy fucking touch Silvex, I enjoy it too much."

Silvex giggled a bit. "OF course not Max, I wouldn't dream of it. Wanna clean me?" He said as he pushed his wet dick into Max's face. "All yours to lick,"

Max started to lick Silvex's wet dick to clean it, making the husky moan more. Then Max took Silvex's cock into his mouth, suckong on it while licking it inside his mouth, till he had cleaned all the cum off, not without making Silvex moan more.

"Thanks Max," Silvex said as he layed down next to the retriever and Kissed him, their tongues touching as they got into a heated make out session. Silvex moaned at the taste of Max. It was to die for!

Soon after that, Max fell asleep, nuzzling Silvex. The husky smiled as he closed his eyes and began his dream watching duties, of course, keeping a close eye on his one and only white retriever.

 **Lovely. Enjoy!**

 **Max is lovepawpatrol's OC, and i have permission to use him in these Rated M Ways, ;3**


	4. Ryder-Marshall - 4

**(A/N: WARNING! The following contains lemony smut goodness!**

 **Between a Human and a pup! You have been warned…)**

The sun was once again setting on the town of adventure bay. The PAW Patrol had been busy today with four rescues.

Marshall had parked his vehicle and transformed it back into his puphouse. Joining Chase, Skye, and Rocky, They heading inside to take their uniforms off and prepare for bed.

Chase was once again trying his best to ask Skye out, but Marshall had interrupted by tripping over Rubble's Skateboard. Never the less, he cracked a joke and had his friends laughing as they got ready for sleep.

As Marshall hung up his uniform and headed for the exit of the lookout, his puptag lit up.

"Marshall? Can i see you for a moment?" Ryder's voice sounded out.

"Roger that Ryder!" Marshall said in his usual cheerful tone. He turned away from the doors and walked towards Ryder's room.

'Wonder what he wants me for?' Marshall wondered as he entered Ryder's bedroom. The leader was sitting on the bed as he entered the Room.

"Hey Marshall!" Ryder said as he picked up the dally and began to pet him. Marshall smiled and moaned a bit from the attention he was receiving.

"Hello Ryder, wacha need?" THe dally asked.

Ryder grinned as he kept petting his pup. "Just wanted to spend some time with my Fire pup," HE replied. Marshall could feel himself getting hard from the attention.

"R-Ryder…" HE moaned as the leader chuckled. He had noticed Marshall's erection, and a nasty idea popped into his head.

"Yes Marshall?" He said as he reached down and rubbed the dally's erection. This cause the dally to flinch.

"R-Ryder!" Marshall yelped as he jumped away from his leader.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Ryder said with an innocent look on his face.

"W-Why did you touch me t-there?" Marshall asked. He knew all about the mating cycle, but with a human? He had never heard of that!

"Because i love you pup." Ryder said, petting Marshall on the head. "It'll be fine," He added as he picked the dally up

He then laid the dally down and after rubbing Marshall's member more, went down and…

"!" Marshall gasped and moaned loudly as Ryder took the dally's member into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Marshall moan and shuddered from the intense pleasure. He really didn't care why Ryder was doing this. All he care, was that he was making him feel good.

"Ryder...Ryyyyddeerrr…" HE moaned more as the leader continued to suck off the spotted pup.

Marshall didn't hold back as he moaned louder than ever as he came into the leader's mouth.

'Mmmm, tasty,' Ryder thought as he gulped it all down and proceeded to clean the dally's member.

He was panting as Ryder hugged him and laid down on the bed, drifting off.

"Goodnight Marshall…"

Marshall smiled, "Goodnight Ryder...I love you…"

 **DONE AND DONE, I might write more of this stuff if it get popular…**

 **For those of you who came back to an update alert, i made the story a bit longer and a little more different. Sorry, nothing new,**

 **Remember to leave requests in your reviews, im open to anything! And to Guest's review, Thanks, ill add a Katie/Pup ship as well as a Ryder/Mayor Goodway.**

 **Not your cup of tea? THen go elsewhere. Why are you even reading this if you don't like what it's about?**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	5. Chase-Marshall(RAPE) - 5

Why?

Why did he do it?

Marshall cried and whimpered, the pain was still fresh in both his mind, and body.

Why would Chase do this?

…

Another rescue done by the PAW Patrol, Marshall and Rocky were on their way back to the lookout after another job well done.

Marshall was thinking as he drove over the bridge. Chase had been giving him these… Weird… looks lately. They are friends, no conflict had erupted between them. But Marshall would always Catch him eyeing him when Chase thought he wasn't looking.

Marshall shook his head as he parked his fire truck and transformed it back into his puphouse. This was Chase! He would never do rude things to his best friend, right?

Marshall just needed to have a moment to himself. There had been a lot of rescues lately, and it was putting extra stress on the team.

Just yesterday, Skye had snapped at Ryder when she had sprained her paw. She apologized after, but it was clear the team needed a vacation from the rescue work.

Marshall smiled as he walked out of the lookout. He was going to take a walk in the woods to refresh his mind. HE wasn't aware that someone was following him.

As he reached a clearing a good distance away from the lookout, HE heard a twig snap. Turning around, he saw Chase walking up on him.

"Hey Chase? What are doing out here?" Marshall asked.

Chase didn't reply as he lunged and pinned Marshall down.

"What?! CHASE?" Marshall yelped as he felt the shepherd on top of him. A moment later, he felt him bite his shoulder hard.

Marshall screamed in pain as he felt a warm metallic liquid drip down from the bite wound in his shoulder.

"CHASE!" Marshall screamed as the Shepherd kept him pinned, so the dally was unable to break free of his grip. Then he felt something warm pushing against his asshole.

"NOO! NOT THAT!" Marshall squirmed and wriggled more, doing anything to prevent whatever Chase was attempting to do. IT didn't work.

Chase thrusted into Marshall. With no lube or warning.

Marshall screamed louder as he felt himself get penetrated by Chase's sheer size. for a young pup, he was very big downtown.

"C-Chase! PLEASE! IT...IT HURTS!" Marshall said, breaking down and crying.

Chase said nothing and continued to rape the dally. All Marshall could do was pray for it to be over soon as he cried out in pain some more.

Chase grunted and moaned as Marshall cringed as he felt a sickening warmth fill his insides. He cried and sobbed as Chase finished and pulled out of him, his ass hurting badly.

Chase then walked off, leaving Marshall alone in the clearing. The dally could only cry more as he tried and failed to stand up, due to the pain in his abdomen

Why?

Why did he do it?

 **And there you have it! This was requested by ilovezuma, so yea.**

 **And as a sidenote, im sorry about the A/N, ill still be doing One-shots, just not if a female is involved. I tried, but i just dont have the heart or motive to write it. Sorry…**

 **With that, Chase/Marshall/Ryder is up next on the list, requested by a Guest.**

 **Make your request, and review on how the i did, please.**

 **Thanks,**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	6. Ryder-Chase-Marshall - 6

**WARNING, The following contains Human x Pup Smut, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS CONTENT**

 **Please forgive me if this seems like a short one-shot…**

It was the middle of the night in Adventure bay. But not everyone was asleep.

"Come on Chase! Before someone sees us!" Marshall whispered as loudly as he dared to the shepherd. They were outside the lookout, heading inside for some fun time together.

Just a week ago, the two came out as Gay and admitted their feelings for each other. Guaranteed, Skye was a little upset that she lost her chance with Chase, but supported her friends in the end.

Tonight though, the two decided to take their relationship to a whole new level.

Making sure they didn't wake the other pups, the two entered the lookout and went into a room where they thought they could mate without making much noise.

They didn't see that this room was right next to Ryder's.

The two began to lick each other as Chase pinned Marshall down. OH how Marshall loved it when his alpha dominated him. His scent, his taste…

Soon, both pups were in full swing, both of their members were fully hard. Marshall grinned as he knew what was next.

Chase kissed Marshall one last time before he went down and began to lick Marshall's tight little hole. God, his taste drove Chase crazy sometimes! It was so hard to contain himself whenever he and Marshall were on the same rescue together.

Ryder Yawned and stretched out. HE got up from his desk and headed out of his room. He had to stay up late tonight to take care of some paper work for the Federal Rescue Team Cooperation, Bills for the utilities, and of course, letters to his relatives, who lived a distance away.

As he was on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, he passed the spare bedroom, and heard moaning.

He stopped for a moment. That sounded like Marshall…

He slowly and quietly opened the door, and his eyes widened, he put his hand over his mouth to muffle his gasp as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Marshall moaned louder as he felt Chase's tongue on his asshole. "C-Chase!" He moaned out, Closing his eyes, flying high in cloud nine.

Chase grinned as he got up and got ready to mount the dally. "Ready love?" He asked the dally.

Marshall, with his eyes still closed, could only nod. Chase grinned more and slowly thrusted into the dally, making him moan even louder.

"Chhhaaasssseeee!" Marshall almost yelled as Chase began to thrust in and out of the dally. Chase panted and moaned with Marshall as he continued to mate with his lover.

Both then heard a… moan?

Chase immediately Stopped, and Marshall opened his eyes as Chase turned his head to see who had made the noise.

There Ryder was, standing in the doorway, his face red as Marshall's firetruck, and a noticeable bulge in his pants had formed.

"R-Ryder?...What are...You doing?" Marshall asked, his face turning red as well.

Ryder smiled and walked up to the two pups. "Mind if i join my dirty pups?" He asked.

Chase's jaw dropped. Time seemed to stop for a moment, before Marshall answered.

"Uhhh...S-sure i guess?" Marshall said.

Chase didn't do anything for awhile before he continued to thrust in and out of Marshall, making the dally moan more.

Ryder Licked his finger wet as he undid his pants, his erection poping out of his boxers and into the open air.

Chase looked at it and drooled. Sure, Marshall was a nice size, but Ryder was bigger than he thought the ten year old would be.

Chuckling, Ryder Finished wetting his finger in saliva and began to Rub Chase's hole with it, thrusting the digit in and out.

Chase Moan as loudly as Marshall as Ryder did this. Damn, where did Ryder learn this?

Ryder grinned as he saw the looks of bliss on Chase's face.

"Your such a good fucking sexy pup Chase," Ryder said as he fingered the shepherd more. Chase only nodded as he moaned more.

After a while, Ryder pulled his finger out, and got ready to mount the traffic cop pup. "Ready Alpha?" Ryder said in a seductive voice.

Chase had only just nodded his head as he felt Ryder thrust inside him. Damn, Ryder was indeed BIG for a human!

"RRryyyyyydddeeerrr!" Chase moaned, as Marshall did the same.

"Chhhaasssee!" Marshall moaned as he came all over himself, clenching his ass, making Chase grutn.

"M-marshall!" Chase yelled out as he came into the dally's ass, filling it with his warm juice.

Ryder moaned and Grinned as he continued to fuck his shepherd until he too came from the pleasure, filling Chase with his cum as well.

Ryder pulled out of Chase, and Chase pulled out of Marshall. Ryder picked both his pups and hugged them as he laid on the floor.

"I love you pups so much,"

Both giggles and Licked his cheeks.

"We love you too Ryder," They said as all three drifted off to sleep.

 **So yea, that was the threesome of Chase, Marshall, and Ryder. Hope you Enjoyed that. Now here's the credits,**

 **Idea by a random Guest,**

 **Had some help on writing this by cidthunder.**

 **If you guys like these Human x Pup one-shots im doing, be sure to tell me so in your reviews, and if you wanna suggest something, leave that in your review too.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT.**


	7. Silvex-Max-Chase-Marshall - 7

Chase yawned as he laid down and looked over the scene before him. Max, Silvex, and Marshall were all fast asleep on the ground after their huge 4-way gangbang.

Chase wondered how they ended up like this…

 **~An Hour Ago…~**

Marshall followed Chase through the trees and into the forest. The two had developed a secret love affair, and they were afraid everyone would hate them for it, so they expressed their love when they were sure it was safe. Chase even took it a step further by fooling everyone into thinking he had a crush on Skye.

However, he loved his dally more, so he made sure when the PAW Patrol had days off, he would spend it with his mate.

Plus, they weren't receiving much attention, due to the fact that they had two new members in the PAW Patrol, Silvex and Max. They were receiving so much Attention, no one really noticed when Chase or Marshall disappeared.

"How much longer Chase?" Marshall asked his lover.

"Not long, there's a clearing just ahead…" Chase replied.

And he was right, as they both walked through some thick bushes into a large clearing, with the moon high in the sky, lighting up the dark. The two pups smiled at each other with dirty thoughts in their minds, until…

"Oooohhh fuck Silvex, Harder!" A moan rang out.

Both Marshall and Chase flinched upon hearing the moan. THe looked out on the clearing, and spotted something on the other side of the clearing.

There, was Silvex, Mounting Max, and mating with him.

"Siillllvvveeeeexx!" Max moaned as he came all over the ground. Chase and Marshall could feel their members slowly growing erect.

Silvex only moaned as he came himself into Max's ass. Panting heavily once he was done, he pull his cock out of Max's ass with a _pop!_

Both pups laid next to each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"Up for a round two?" Chase said, both he and Marshall had walked up to Max and Silvex. They both looked at them and nodded with huge grins on their faces.

Chase laid back and exposed his 10.5 inch member, fully erect in the moonlight. Silvex licked his lips as he and marshall both licked and sucked Chase. Chase moaned very loudly, pleasure from one pup was a lot, but from too, was too much to hold back!

"ooooohhhhhh sshhhiiiiiittt…" Chase moaned very loudly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Silvex moaned a bit as he felt Max lick his cock, which was still wet with saliva and cum from earlier.

Chase yelled out as he came all over his chest. Marshall and Silvex licked up all of it, making Chase moan more. Marshall proceeded to lick Chase's asshole next. Surprisingly, you'd think Chase likes to dominate in the relationship, but he had a thing for being dominated by Marshall.

Marshall pushed his tongue into Chase's ass, moaning at the taste of his shepherd lover. Chase of course, was moaning more, his member still hard, as Silvex got on top of Chase, and rubbed his asshole on Chase's dick.

Max finished cleaning off Silvex's dick, and went over to Chase's mouth, and slid his dick into Chase's open mouth, for he had a boner for so long, it hurt a little.

Silvex moaned as he slowly slid down onto Chase's cock. The Shepherd was very big for a pup like him! Silvex moaned as he felt himself being stretched out by Chase.

Marshall was up next, Getting up and thrusting his 9 inch member into Chase. Chase was tighter than usual, and Marshall moaned loudly as he pushed into Chase, his ass was warm and tight.

Chase felt like he was on cloud nine. He was sucking Max, Fucking Silvex, and getting fucked by Marshall. IT was so much pleasure, me moaned as he sucked Max, which caused the retriever to moan more.

The four continued this position for an hour, all four never stopping, and moaning loudly.

Soon, Chase could feel himself growing close to cumming. They all felt that familiar pressure in their balls building up.

"MARSHALL!" Chase screamed out as He came into Silvex's ass.

"CHASE!" Silvex yelled out next, the feeling Of Chase cumming in his ass was too much for the husky as he came all over Chase's face.

"CHASE!" Marshall yelled out next, for Chase had clenched his ass tight when he came, and that was the tipping point for Marshall, as he came into Chase's ass.

"SILVEX!" Max yelled last, as he came hard into Chase's mouth, the shepherd gulping it all down.

All four pups panted as they pulled out of their positions. Marshall licked up Silvex's cum off of Chase's face, and Max lciked Silvex's cock and asshole clean while Silvex cleaned Max's cock off as well.

All four pups huddled close together. thier body heat making them warm as they all drifted off to sleep.

Chase yawned as he laid down and looked over the scene before him. Max, Silvex, and Marshall were all fast asleep on the ground after their huge 4-way gangbang.

Chase wondered how they ended up like this…

 **So there is the One shot of a four-way between Max, Silvex, Chase, and Marshall, as requested by WAZZUP.**

 **I Do not own Max, he is an OC created by lovepawpatrol.**

 **Submit your request in your review, or PM me your idea, and I'll write it down on my list with my other requests.**

 **Remember, i will NOT Accept Heterosexual requests. You'll have to find someone else for that.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	8. Rocky-Zuma - 8

**(NOTE; This is my first time writing a Rocky/Zuma pairing, so if i make an error, notify me of it. and on an additional note, this will take place in the Legend of the Silver Moon Universe, on chapter 12.)**

Zuma pounced on Rocky before the mix breed could say the last word and licked his face excitedly.

"Wocky dude, I love you too!" Zuma said, his tail wagging harder than ever before in his life. The two looked into each other's eyes, then kissed deeply, earning 'aww's' from Rubble, Skye, and Silvex, who were watching the two.

"Let's do something real fun Zuma," Rocky whispered into ZUma's ear, who had a grin on his face. The two got up and walked into Zuma's puphouse.

As soon as the door closed, Rocky was on top of the chocolate lab, kissing him deeply. Zuma moaned and returned the kiss, feeling heat building up in his body.

Rocky could feel himself growing hard from the kiss. At long last, his crush was his to mate with.

Zuma felt himself at his hardest, and moaned loudly as Rocky rubbed both their erections together.

"Wwwwwoocckkkkyyyy…" Zuma moaned out, sending shivers down the mix's spine.

"Yes Zuma?" He said innocently as he licked Zuma's chest, making the lab moan more. Zuma could only close his eyes and moan more as Rocky continued to tease and pleasure the lab.

At last, Rocky came to Zuma's quivering member, throbbing from all the attention. HE slowly began to lick the tip…

"WOCKY!" Zuma moaned loudly, but not too loudly. Rocky chuckled and began to lick more before sucking the 8 inch cock.

"Wocky… oh Wocky i love you so muuuuccchhh…" Zuma moaned as Rocky sucked hard on his member. Rocky smiled and sucked more before ZUma came, moaning loudly as the mix gulped down each and every last drop before he licked the Lab's cock clean.

"Wocky… Wocky, please mate with me…" Zuma panted out as Rocky finished.

Rocky nodded with a huge grin on his face, and began to lick Zuma's asshole. Zuma could only moan more as Rocky used his tongue to wet Zuma's tight little hole and stretch it out a bit.

Soon, Rocky mounted Zuma, his 8.5 inch member rubbing against Zuma's asshole. "Ready love?" HE asked.

"I was bown weady," Zuma said with a smirk.

Rocky grinned as ht thrusted in, making both pups moan loudly.

"D-damn zuma, you're tight!" Rocky said as he thrusted in and out of Zuma, who was moaning as well.

"W-wocky! You'we so big…" Zuma moaned out as he felt himself growing hard again.

Rocky moaned more, Zuma's ass was tight on his cock, and it was like heaven to him. he never knew how good it would feel to mate with his crush, now boyfriend.

Zuma moaned out as he came all over his chest, and onto his face. HE had came a lot all over himself. Rocky felt himself growing closer as well.

"Z-Zuma… oh god, ZUMA!" THe mix yelled out as he came at last into the lab's ass. Zuma moaned as he felt Rocky's warmth fill his insides.

Rocky stopped cumming after a while, and licked off most of Zuma's cum of the lab body before laying on him.

"I Love you Wocky…" Zuma said as he began to drift off.

Rocky chuckled weakly. "I love you too… my Zuma…"

Silvex smiled as he walked away. He had heard, and seen everything.

"Good on ya Rocky. Good on ya," Silvex thought to himself as he went to him his mates. Now he needed to get rid of the erection he got from eavesdropping on Rocky and Zuma…

 **Rocky X Zuma as requested by cidthunder.**

 **Remember! I keep a close eye on the reviews, so if you have a request, be sure to leave it in your review, or PM me.**

 **UP next is LordScorpion's request of Chase X Zuma X Ryder, how Fun!  
SILVERWOLF OUT!**


	9. Chase-Zuma-Ryder - 9

**WARNING**

 **The following contains Pup X Human Action!**

It had been another busy week for the PAW Patrol, with rescue after rescue after rescue. Everyone was growing tired from running around adventure bay all the time.

It had all started when Cap'n turbot reported that the lighthouse had a broken bulb, and he needed Chase to use his spotlight until he returned with a new bulb.

Next, the train station had a report that some tracks up in the mountain were in bad shape, and needed repairs before rail traffic could resume. Rubble and Rocky were hard at work, laying down new rails.

Then Jake needed assistance when a blizzard struck his ski resort, and he and Everest alone couldn't rescue all the stranded skiers, as the blizzard struck swiftly, and with little warning. Chase and Skye had to work overtime to rescue every last skier.

To top it off, Mayor Goodway asked if the PAW Patrol could assist in the annual Halloween town competition. They were busy hanging up tons of decorations, cleaning every street, and making sure everything was safe.

Today, there was a lull in the rescue calls, so the pups and Ryder took a much needed rest. All the pups were outside, WHile Ryder was inside the lookout.

'Man, I need a shower…' Ryder thought as he headed into his room, sweating from the hot weather. He walked in, forgetting to close his door, and began to undress, taking his vest off first, then his clothes.

Meanwhile, Chase and Zuma were heading in for a drink, the heat outside was hotter than usual. Both pups had feelings for each other, but didn't know how to approach each other,

As they were heading back out, they heard moans coming from Ryder's room.

"Is Wyder okay?" Zuma asked.

"I don't know Zuma," Chase said as both pups approached the door, which was slightly cracked open.

"Ryder? Are you alri-"

Both pups blushed furiously as they saw the scene before them. Ryder had just finished a shower, and was now sitting on his bed, stroking his 8 inch member. he was about to cum when Chase and Zuma had walked in.

Both Ryder and the pups stared at each other, before RYder motioned for both Zuma and Chase to come closer, Chase drooling at Ryder's dick, wanting to suck it badly.

Chase hopped onto the bed, and Ryder put his cock into Chase's face, who began to suck on it.

"Chhhassseeee…" Ryder moaned out as Zuma got an idea and with his 9 inch hard member, mounted on CHase and slowly thrusted in.

"Zuummaa!" Chase moaned out as he licked Ryder's ball, making the ten year-old moan more. ZUma grunted as he thrusted in and out of the shepherd's tight ass.

"God Chase, you'we so tight!" Zuma moaned as he continued to fuck the police pup. Chase only nodded as he sucked Ryder's dick more and more.

Ryder moaned loudly as he came into Chase's mouth, Chase moaning at his leader's taste as he gulped down every last drop of cum before licking Ryder's cock clean.

Ryder shifted, and soon, Chase was mounting Ryder, ready to fuck his leader.

"DO it," RYder said, looking into Chase's eyes. CHase grinned as he thrusted into Ryder, who moaned out loudly.

"Oohhhhh god Chase!" Ryder moaned as CHase began to thrust in and out of Ryder, while Zuma, who was still fuckikng Chase, came into his ass, moaning loudly as well, Chase moaned with him too.

"Oooohhhh fuck Chase…" Zuma said as he panted after he stopped cumming. HE didn't pull out as he watched Chase fuck Ryder hard.

"NNrrugg, Harder Chase…" Ryder panted, loving the feeling of a canine cock in his ass. Chase happily obliged, and pounded Ryder harder.

Chase moaned loudly, a human's ass felt so different, but _So Damn GOOD!_

"R-Ryder!" Chase yelped out as he couldn't hold back anymore and came hard into Ryder's ass, who moaned loudly as well, feeling the warmth filling his ass.

Both human and pup panted as Chase pulled out, And Zuma pulled out of Chase. Both pups snuggled up with Ryder as they all drifted off to Sleep.

"I love you pups," Ryder yawned.

"We love you too… Ryder…" Both Chase and Zuma said as they fell asleep.

 **Chase X Zuma X Ryder as requested by LordScorpion. Hop I made it the way you wanted it Lord! ^^**

 **Remember to leave your Request in your Review, or PM me your Request!**

 **Here's the current list…**

 **Marshall X Rocky ~ Marshall & Fuzzy**

 **Chase X Ryder - Guest**

 **Silvex X Shadex X Ryder -** **mandiago123**

 **Thanks for reading, hope ya liked it.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	10. Marshall-Rocky - 10

Marshall wasn't sure when it began. Then again, he wasn't sure if the others, especially Ryder, would approve of this behavior.

Rocky moaned as Marshall gasped, feeling the mixed breed inside him.

"Mooorrreee…" The Dally moaned as Rocky thrusted in and out.

He had developed a crush on the team's Eco-pup, but didn't let it show, as he was positive Rocky didn't like him in the same way.

However, one day, Rocky actually came up to Marshall while everyone else was out on a rescue, and admitted he had feelings for Marshall.

Of course, Marshall was shocked, but overjoyed that his crush liked him back, and shortly after that… well of course, you can probably guess.

"F-fuck Marshall… You're tight tonight…" Rocky panted, feeling the Dalmatian squirm and moan under him.

Rocky knew he had some feelings for Marshall. HE remembered it was a chilly autumn day when Marshall had crashed into him, sending both into a huge pile of leaves.

Marshall said sorry once the leaves settled down, but Rocky could only get lost in the sight before him. Leaves of Orange, red, and yellow were all over Marshall, making his blue eyes shine, and he just looked so… so beautiful.

Rocky never said anything, for fear that Marshall would reject him for loving him. They were male pups for crying out loud! How could it work?

Well it did, more or less. Rocky, one day while alone with Marshall at the lookout, plucked up courage and told Marshall about his feelings. Granted, he too was afraid of the other's reaction to tell Marshall about his feelings before, but in the end, Marshall said he loved Rocky back, and for now, that was all the Mixed breed needed.

"Rocky… ahhhhh…" Marshall moaned and panted as Rocky came into Marshall. The two were panting heavily as Rocky pulled out and snuggled up close to Marshall. They were inside Rocky's puphouse, so no one could hear them.

"Marshall… did i tell you… how much I love you?" Rocky whispered into his ear. Marshall smiled.

"Every night Rocky, every night, you tell me that," Was Marshall's replied.

Rocky chuckled, and the two nuzzled each other till Marshall spoke again.

"When should we tell the others?"

"I don't know Marshall… do you really think that's a good idea?" Rocky asked the fire pup.

"We can't keep this a secret forever Rocky. Everyone think's i'm into Everest…" Marshall answered. Rocky sighed.

"You have a point, but what if they don't like us? What if they kick us out?" Rocky said, growing anxious.

"Then at least we'll have each other love," Marshall replied, kissing Rocky. Rocky smiled a little and returned the kiss as the two began to drift off.

"Goodnight… Marshall…" Rocky yawned.

Marshall had fallen asleep already as Rocky drifted off.

 **Marshall X Rocky, as requested by Brian.**

 **Submit your Request in your Review, or PM me with your suggestion.**

 **With this pairing, I decided to take it a little slower than usual, so forgive me if it's shorter than usual. From now on, i'll post the current list of requests in the end A/N. Here's the current list so far…**

 **Chase X Ryder - Guest**

 **Silvex X Shadex X Ryder -** **mandiago123**

 **Chase X Reader (male)**

 **Ryder X Reader (male) - Guest**

 **Rocky X Zuma X Marshall - soren624**

 **Rocky X Ryder - Brian**

 **Thanks for all the support!  
SILVERWOLF OUT**


	11. Chase-Ryder - 11

**Happy New years from the US. Hope all you people out there have a fantastic 2016.**

Chase was unsure if it was right. Was this illegal? Was it even right to do this in the first place? Was it even right to picture it in his mind?

SO here's the rundown of the situation. Ryder had left a note in Chase's puphouse, confessing that the ten year old loved his Shepherd pup, in _that_ Sort of way. As in, 'Meet me in my room tonight for fun' sort of way.

Chase could say that maybe the alpha of a pack should have a beta by his/her side as a mate in most situations, but Ryder was a human, and his second-in-command was a dog. How could that work?

Chase shook his head as he walked into the lookout. It was time, all the other pups were fast asleep, except him. He couldn't sleep.

"Over here Chase," The shepherd heard his leader say. He turned his head towards an open door, the door to Ryder's room. Chase gulped and headed towards it slowly, butterflies in his stomach.

Chase walked in, and his suspicions were confirmed. THere was Ryder, on the bed. With no clothing.

"I wanted to have a talk with you Chase," Ryder said, motioning for the police pup to come closer. Chase nodded slowly as he got on the bed, and could see Ryder's member. Chase blushed as Ryder smiled, sat up, and hugged the shepherd.

"I love you Chase," The ten-year-old whispered into his ear. Chase shuddered.

Okay, so maybe he had a little crush on his leader.

Chase hugged back, licking Ryder's neck. The boy giggled as Chase felt Ryder's member grow harder against his belly.

"Ryder sir? Can we… we… we mate?" Chase asked, afraid he'd get punished for saying those words.

Ryder only smiled. "Of course we can, My Chasey," He said, laying the shepherd down on the bed, and went down to Chase's crotch, and licked his sheath.

"R-Ryder…" Chase moaned as his canine cock slowly erected.

"Such a big pup," Ryder said as he eyed Chase's member as it grew to its full length. Chase grinned a bit. He was the biggest out of all the male pups. Ryder gave it a lick, then…

"RYDER!" Chase gasped out as the ten-year-old took the nine inch tool into his mouth and began sucking on it. This was so unreal!

Chase moaned out as Ryder kept sucking the shepherd more and more until…

"R-R-Ryder! I have to… have to…" Chase felt something building up in his groins, and it felt like he needed to pee. He howled out as he felt something explode from his member, his eyes closed.

Ryder happily gulped down Chase's semen as the police pup regained his breath. "R-Ryder, i'm so sorry…"

The boy giggled. "It's fine Chase, you only came." he explained as he kissed the shepherd.

Chase wanted to know what 'Came' meant, but he was too busy wondering how he could kiss a human, and how it felt soooo gooood! The two kissed for some time before Ryder pulled away for oxygen.

"R-Ryder…" Chase whimpered needily. The boy smirked as he licked his fingers and rubbed Chase's asshole…

"R-R-RYDER!" Chase moaned out loudly. That was a whole new level! Chase moaned out loudly, calling his owner's name out as Ryder proceeded to finger the police pup. This was unlike anything before!

Before Chase knew it, Ryder pulled his fingers out of him. Chase opened his eyes and whined more only to see Ryder lining his cock up with his asshole.

"P-Please Ryder sir…" Chase begged, out of breath. Ryder only nodded as he slowly thrusted into the police pup. Chase howled out from pleasure, as his body couldn't hold back, and shuddered more.

"Chhaaasseee…" Ryder moaned as he fucked the shepherd's tight little ass. Chase could only moan and howl as his body shuddered more from the human being inside his ass.

THe two continued this mating cycle until Ryder could feel himself growing close. With one last thrust, going in even deeper, he came into Chase, who only moaned louder from the feeling of a warm sticky liquid filling his ass.

Chase's vision blurred as Ryder pulled out. He was very tired by now. HE felt Ryder hugging him as he drifted off.

"Goodnight… Ryder sir… I love you," He said sleepily.

"I love you too Chase," Ryder replied as the boy fell asleep too.

 **Chase X Ryder as requested by Guest**

 **Be sure to leave a Request in your review! HEre's the current list so far…**

 **Silvex X Shadex X Ryder -** **mandiago123**

 **Chase X Reader (male)**

 **Ryder X Reader (male) - Guest**

 **Rocky X Zuma X Marshall - soren624**

 **Rocky X Ryder - Brian**

 **Zuma X Rocky X Rubble - 626and624**

 **Rocky X Rubble - daymoney155**

 **All guys, except Rubble; (Silvex, Shadex, Max, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Ryder) - Guest**

 **Marshall X Max X Rocky - Guest**

 **Chase X Max - Guest**

 **Zuma X Shadex - Special for ilovezuma**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	12. Silvex-Shadex-Ryder - 12

Ryder moaned out as Shadex bit down on his shoulder.

The two husky brothers from Lunar Peak town, Silvex and Shadex, had become new members of the PAW Patrol. Ryder had no idea that they liked the human a lot, and both had tackled him in his room when the others were asleep.

The two really knew how to give someone a good time.

Shadex had already torn his pants off while Silvex was licking Ryder's lips, trying to deeply kiss the human. Ryder moaned, and any resistance he had was fading away. Soon, Silvex and him were kissing like no tomorrow.

Shadex meanwhile was licking Ryder's asshole once he got the boxers off. Ryder moaned out, only to be silenced by Silvex as he kissed the human once more. Damn, this husky was one hell of a kisser!

Shadex kept licking Ryder's asshole, then mounted the ten year old. THis action was turning on the trio so much, Shadex already pushing into Ryder's small ass, Silvex put his paws on Ryder's head, his cock poking the human's lips. For Ryder, his cock was already hard, and painfully throbbing.

Shadex moaned loudly. Damn, Ryder's tight virgin ass was so warm, and incredibly TIGHT! Ryder moaned, Shadex was HUGE for a husky, and so was Silvex, who he was sucking. The white husky moaned as Ryder sucked his cock like a lollipop.

This continued until both husky pups came. Shadex first, due to Ryder's tight ass. He howled out as he came loads into Ryder, who moaned from having Shadex cum inside him. Silvex was next, cumming into the ten-year-old's mouth. Ryder moaned as he tasted the salty cum. It was so god damn tasty!

The two huskies flipped him over, and before Ryder knew it, they were both sucking his dick at the same time. Ryder gasped out as his pleasure reached a whole new level. Silvex and Shadex alternated every few seconds, one sucking Ryder's balls, the other sucking on his cock.

Ryder was still wondering how these two huskies knew so much about this kind of activity.

With a loud gasp, Ryder came. He came quite hard for a ten year old, but then again, he was messing around with two sexy dogs who were practically turning him on so much, it _hurt_.

After Silvex and Shadex cleaned up all the sticky white cum, the nuzzled and cuddle with their new leader. Ryder only gave a sleeply smile as he hugged them both, and drifted off to sleep.

Shadex and Silvex looked at each other, and smirked.

Yes indeed, they were the sexiest fuckers around.

 **Silvex X Shadex X Ryder as requested by mandiago123**

 **Thanks for reading, sorry if this one is super short, be sure to review, and leave requests if you'd like.**

 **Here's the current list of requests…**

 **Chase X Reader (male), Ryder X Reader (male) - Guest**

 **Rocky X Zuma X Marshall - soren624**

 **Rocky X Ryder - Brian**

 **Zuma X Rocky X Rubble - 626and624**

 **Rocky X Rubble - daymoney155**

 **All guys, except Rubble; (Silvex, Shadex, Max, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Ryder) - Guest**

 **Marshall X Max X Rocky - Guest**

 **Chase X Max - Guest**

 **Zuma X Shadex - ilovezuma**

 **Chase X Rocky X Smoky(OC) - RockytheEco-pup**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	13. Reader-(ChaseRyder) - 13

**TO keep things simple in this Reader / Character one shots (Double deal!), They will be of the same species.**

 **So I (Might Regretfully) Present Reader(Male Pup) / Chase, and Reader(Male Human) / Ryder, as requested by Guest.**

 **X.X**

 **Admiration  
(Reader/Chase)**

When you joined the PAW Patrol, it was a dream come true. Ever since they rescued you from the cliffside at Mt. Slate, You learned about them, and that's all you could think of. You always wanted to be a rescue dog, but no one would give you a chance,

Until now.

"Congrats [Y/N]! You are now a member of the PAW Patrol!" Ryder says to you. Chase laughs at the look on your face.

"He sure looks excited Ryder, I remember the Day I joined," Chase said with a thoughtful look on his face. You blush as you notice how cute Chase looks when he's deep in thought.

You remember it like yesterday, the day the PAW Patrol came to save you, and the day you fell for the german Shepherd…

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Somebody help me!" You yell out as the cliff ledge below you is crumbling.

"I'm Coming!" You hear a voice say. You look up to see a Shepherd with a winch hook on his belt as he lowered himself down to you. You'd love to admire his body a little more if you weren't inches away from a painful trip down the steep mountainside.

"Just hang on!" He said as he grabbed you and held you close. You blushed as you could smell the sweet scent of pine in his fur. He starts pulling you up as the cliffs gives away and you watch as the rocks tumble down the mountain.

"Pull me up Ryder!" The Shepherd says as he and you start being pulled up to safer ground. When you do, you notice a ten-year-old boy and a dalmatian waiting by a police cruiser with the winch. You can see EMT Gear on the dalmatian.

"Excellent work Chase! Marshall, inspect the pup," THe boy, Ryder you assume, says.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall, the dally, calls out as he walked to you. The shepherd had walked up to Ryder as Marshall inspected you. "You seem to be just fine! Mind if i ask your name?"

"Its-Its [Y/N]," You stutter out. Marshall smiled.

"It's okay now [Y/N], you're safe now." He said gently as he hugged you. You gladly return it, as you watch Ryder and the shepherd walk over.

"How is he Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"He's alright Ryder, No injuries, just a bit shaken," Marshall said as you eyed the shepherd, feeling heat in your chest.

Ryder noticed this. "What's you name pup?" He asked you as he scratched you ear. Oooooooh Sweet jesus, that feels sooooo goooood!

"[Y/N]," Marshall answers for you as your in heaven right now with the human scratching your ear.

"Nice to meet you [Y/N]," Ryder said. "This is Chase, your rescuer," He added, motioning to the shepherd.

'Cute name,' You think as Chase walks up.

"Good to see you're alright [Y/N]," He says. You blush as you notice how cute his eyes are.

You decided from then on to try to become a member of the PAW Patrol.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

As the others were celebrating with your new occupation as a rescue pup of the PAW Patrol, Chase pulls you aside. "You wanted to talk Chase?" YOu ask the shepherd. He sighs and faces you with a smile.

"[Y/N], I need to tell you something," He says. Your smile fades, as you can tell something is up with the traffic cop pup.

"What is it Cha-" You say, but before you can finish, Chase pushes his lips against yours, and kisses you.

Your face is lit up like the fourth of july. You never saw this coming! Chase pulls away after awhile, and has a noticeable blush on his face.

"B-But I thought you liked Skye?" You stutter.

"Not really. If anything, she has a thing for Rubble. Besides, I knew i was always gay before I met her." He said. "And I think… I think i like you [Y/N]," he said.

You smile and kiss him back. "I like you too Chase," You say as his tail is wagging now. God, he looked so cute with that happy face, that million dollar smile, and that cute tail of his.

"Y-You wanna be mates [Y/N]?" He asks. You smile.

"Sure!" You say happily. Chase grins, and kisses you again.

"How about I show you a good time in my puphouse?" He whispers in your ear. You shudder as you feel excitement in your body. You nod as you follow Chase into his puphouse…

 **-END-**

 **Love for a leader**

 **(Reader/Ryder)**

You don't know when it started, but you felt something for Ryder.

Back it up.

You had just moved into Adventure bay. The town was beautiful, and the people were friendly, even the Mayor.

Ryder and the PAW Patrol came to help you move into your new home from the train station. You were quite surprised to meet talking dogs, heck, even meet a Rescue team of talking dogs!

Then again, there is a lot in this world that doesn't make sense to a lot of people.

As soon as you got settled in, you observed the PAW Patrol go around and help the citizens of Adventure bay. You chuckled at how cute the pups where, and how cheerful they were. But far too often, you felt yourself getting hot while looking at Ryder.

Back to the present,

What were these feelings? People on the internet call it love, but this was wrong. In love? With a another male? YOu had heard about a lot of people hating down those who loved the same sex.

Would Ryder hate you for this? Would his team hate you for this?

Would your life be ruined if you admitted your feelings for Ryder?

You shook your head as you hear some vehicle approaching. Then it stopped in front of you. You're sitting on the porch of your house.

"Hey [Y/N], what's up?" You jump as you hear that voice that makes you weak at the knees.

"O-Oh hi Ryder," You say as you look up at the spikey-hair teen. HE has a cute smile on his face. "What's up?"

"I was driving around town, and I noticed the look on your face. Something Wrong?" He asked.

You sigh. "Ryder, lets say you like someone, in a romantical way. But you're afraid they don't like you back, and everyone will hate you for admitting you love that person, because… Because he is the same gender as you." You look at him. "What wou-"

You were about to ask him when the teen put his finger on your lips, hushing you.

"You love me, don't you?" He asked. You just slowly nod as tears well up in your eyes.

"Don't cry," He says. "To be honest, I love you too. I just never knew how I would say it to you,"

You feel your heart skip a beat. He loves you back?!

Before anything else, he leans down and kisses you. You moan slightly as you kiss back.

He chuckles as he pulls away. "Don't want to make this too public now, would we?" He says as you blush.

"As much as i'd love to stay, i have to get going," He says as he walked back to his ATV.

"W-Wait!" You call out. He turns to face you.

"Yes [Y/N]?" He says.

"M-M-Maybe… A date?" You stutter out. Ryder smiles.

"How about this wednesday?" he says. You nod eagerly. "Then it's a date," He says as he rides off to the lookout. You watch him drive off.

A date.

You scored a date with Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol.

Never thought you'd ever get to say you had a date with Ryder in your life.

 **X.X**

 **Because this is a double shot, I didn't have the inspiration to write mating scenes. Sorry,**

 **Reader X Chase & Reader X Ryder as Requested by Guest.**

 **Here's the current list…**

 **Rocky X Zuma X Marshall - soren624**

 **Rocky X Ryder - Brian**

 **Zuma X Rocky X Rubble - 626and624**

 **Rocky X Rubble - daymoney155**

 **All guys, except Rubble; (Silvex, Shadex, Max, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Ryder) - Guest**

 **Marshall X Max X Rocky - Guest**

 **Chase X Max - Guest**

 **Zuma X Shadex - ilovezuma**

 **Chase X Rocky X Smoky - RockytheEco-pup**

 **Marshall X Rocky - Anonymous**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	14. SPECIAL B-DAY ONESHOT - 14

Silvex sighed as he looked all around him, sitting alone in the void. The harsh, cold, unforgiving on mortals, _barren_ void.

He could clearly sense that in the origin Dimension, that it was March, the seventeenth, of the year two thousand seventeen.

That day, was the day Silvex was born, making him reach his _two thousand_ year milestone.

'I feel so old…' He thought to himself. Physically, his sprirt was two thousand years old, but he was born on the year nineteen ninety nine, so therefor, if he wasn't the gatekeeper, he would've been seventeen today.

Then again, the laws of immortality and time travel didn't work like that. Thinking too hard will result in a headache.

SIlvex smiled at all the progress he had made. He had touched many worlds, many places, saved (and _killed_ , he will admit that, not that's he's proud of it, but sometimes to do good, you had to shed some blood.) many lives, and did so much…

But now, he worked alone. HE and his trio, the Gatekeeper team.

There was Him, the Original One. THe one the others leaned on for support, for advise, for anything actually, but that didn't make them powerless or weak.

Shadex, the Shadow One. He prefered to do his work stealthily, and could be seen as similar to the last member, but he still holds a tender place in his heart for his family, and his willingness to help others.

Hades, the Nightmare One. Once upon a time, not long ago, he plagued the Original One as a demon and as a reminder of his dark past. Since then, the Original one Befriended the Nightmare One, and he helps out whenever some… Harsh, action is called for. HE was once called 'Nightmare Silvex', but he has long abandoned that name.

Together, these three have gone farther than you can ever imagine. The PAW Patrol, Adventure Time, Rebuild 3, Five Night's at Freddy's, Clash of Clans, SCP; Containment Breach, Pokémon, MLP;FiM, How To Train Your Dragon…

Yes indeed, the trio had traveled far, but because of all their work and efforts, Neither of the three had any mates. This left them lonely, but despite that, the surged on in their hearts.

The Shadow One appeared next to the Original One.

"What troubles you so my brother?" He inquired. The Shadow One was a Gray husky with Violet highlights and dark purple eyes.

"I feel old my dear brother, it only felt like yesterday when I became the Gatekeeper." The Original One replied. HE was too, A husky with White fur, and royal blue highlights with Sky blue eyes.

"Yea, and we only allied with the Nightmare One yesterday. Gimme a break here Silvex!"

The Original one blinked.

"No one has refered me to that name since…"

"Don't bring it up the Original One. I'd Rather not talk about it," a voice spoke out. The Nightmare One materialized next to the Shadow One.

"Good evening the Nightmare One," The Original One spoke as the demon like husky joined the two brothers.

"How can you even tell if it's night or day in the void?" The Shadow One Asked.

"Because it's timestream is based on the Origin Dimension's Timestream, and it is day right there now, at least in the United States of Earth, it is." The Nightmare One answered. The Shadow One Nodded as the Original One watched the humans have their celebrations of St. Patrick's Day.

"They sure do drink a lot…" The Shadow One commented.

"That's because it's a holiday of good luck, and of course, from Irish, who happen to make good alcohol. Anyway, It's just a good excuse to drink," The Original One spoke as he turned his gaze away from the Origin Dimension.

Now the three were gazing upon the PAW Patrol Dimension, and more specifically, the _Legend of the Silver Moon_ Universe.

"Remember that day the Shadow One?" The Original One spoke.

"Yes, I remember when we used to be enemies. Good times, goooood times…" The Shadow One thought, thinking to himself

"At Least I had the motive to actually try to plunge the Universe into Darkness," The Nightmare One said.

"And you did, which is why I tried so hard to kill myself, because I blamed it on myself, but now, I can blame it on you!" The Original One said. The Nightmare One just Smirked.

"Yea, so what? It's not like I don't regret it!" HE snarled. The Original One just rolled his eyes.

"And What became of Max?" The Shadow One inquired.

The Original One grew quiet.

"What? Did I say something?" The Shadow One said after a few moments.

"He is dead now. Powerful as he was, he could not stand up to the test of time like we can," The Nightmare One answered. "Honestly, I hated him! Thinking he was the best, such a fucking smartass thought he could take on the world, well now who's laughing!?"

"The Nightmare One, I will not Permit you to speak of him in such a manner." The Original one growled.

"Whatever. I'm off," The Nightmare one said as he opened a portal, and entered his home realm, the distortion realm.

The Shadow One watched him go, then after a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"Remember Natalie?"

"Ah yes, the TimeKeeper. I'm not certain where she is now, she drifts from here to there so much, it's hard to know where her present self is exactly." The Original One said.

"Yea, I remember when I helped her with the Issue with Jack and Elsa." The Shadow one said, laughing lightly.

The Original One smiled, it was rare to see the Shadow One laugh.

"Yes, I do remember those times well… Anyways, It is time for us to go now." The Original one spoke.

"Another Calling? Hmph, better be easy this time, I want to go back to my realm soon." The Shadow one said as he and the Original One flew off to their next destination.

The Original One smiled as he and his brother flew off to do their job.

 **KEEP THE BALANCE.**

 **A special goodbye to SilverWolf the 16th, this is a special chapter in memory of your time.**

 **IN other news, the reign of SilverWolf the 17th begins! And for those of you who can't figure it out, today was my B-Day, and i thought i'd write something special, just for me. Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	15. Rocky-Marshall-Zuma - 15

Three ways aren't very common. Most people in relationships wish to keep their mate all to themselves. Be it wanting them all to themselves, or just because the fear of cheating, polygamous relationships are hard to come by.

This is not the case with three pups from the PAW Patrol.

"Harder Rocky!" A dalmatian moaned.

Right now, A mixed breed named Rocky, and a dalmatian named Marshall were having some personal time together. That is, until their second mate walked in and joined.

"Z-Zuma…" Rocky moaned as the chocolate lab kissed the mixed breed, all while the dalmatian squirmed underneath Rocky.

"Roooooooooocky…" Marshall moaned, only to have Zuma shove his member into the dally's open mouth.

The chocolate lab grunted and moaned in pleasure as he began pounding Marshall's mouth, as if it were an actual hole. Zuma then proceeded to keep making out with Rocky, all while Marshall was used.

Marshall loved being submissive to his two mates as his own cock throbbed, hard and leaking pre onto his fur as he sucked on Zuma's cock, moaning as Rocky thrusted in and out of him.

"Nnnggh, I love you Wocky," Zuma moaned as he and the mix kissed.

"I love you too Zuma," Rocky moaned back.

"We love you as well Marshall," They both said, even though Marshall couldn't say anything, with a labador's cock in his mouth. I mean, do you have any idea how hard it is to talk with a hard boner in your mouth?

Marshall felt happy hearing that as he sucked harder, causing Zuma to grunt and thrust harder. Rocky thrusted in and out of Marshall with more force as well.

The panting and heavy breathing, along with the heat of not a one-on-one sex session, but a threesome, was heating up Rocky's puphouse quite quickly. Sweat matted Marshall's fur, but right now, all he could focus on was the two canine who were using him right now.

This continued on for quite a while, longer than their usual sessions. Usually they were so busy with their rescue work, a quick suck-off had to do, for there was no time for deeper intercourse. But lately, a lull had eased into Adventure Bay, giving the team a much needed break.

And of course, our three lovers the time they needed to rekindle their love for each other. And also release all of their pent up sexual urges.

Rocky was the first to go, moaning loudly into Zuma's mouth as he pushed his knot into Marshall and reached his climax. The increase of the kiss's intensity pushed Zuma over the edge as well. Marshall felt the lab's cock throb harder as he felt Zuma cum in his mouth. The dally happily gulped the salty liquid down, and once Zuma finished, he pulled off and licked Zuma's softening cock clean, moaning a bit too as he could feel Rocky's knot swell inside him shortly after the mix pushed it in.

The other two panted loudly as they regained their breath. "Air," Rocky gasped, and the air system for his Puphouse activated, sucking the hot musky air out of the interiour, and pumped fresh cool air in.

Marshall moaned in relief as the cool air hit his fur, wet with sweat. Then he moaned loudly as Rocky leaned down to lick his still hard cock. Zuma did the same, and Marshall hung his tounge out in pleasure as two wet eager tounges licked his cock.

Marshall didn't last long, and he howled as he came heavily all over himself, and the faces of his mates. Rocky and Zuma licked each other's faces clean once Marshall finished cumming, and then they both licked the cum off Marshall's fur, along with the sweat.

After cleaning, Rocky and Zuma cuddled Marshall, who grinned and kissed them both.

Yes, Three-way relationship were rare,

But they still existed, and still had love in them.

* * *

 **Rocky X Zuma X Marshall as requested by soren624**

 **Interesting how it takes a hateful and quite unnerving review by (Big Surprise) a guest to motivate me to write this. As for the guest who just posted the review, which I had deleted in seconds of me finding out about it, There were clear, and I emphasise CLEAR, warning that THIS One-shot collection is rated M for a reason. Also, while i'm on the subject of reviews, I got one from someone from Critics United, ZadArchie.**

 **First, I would like to thank you for making your review pleasent to read, unlike several other vagabonds here on the site. Unfortunately, This story is Rated M for a very good reason and while it is true that there is no MA content rating for us, consider the fact, that my story with sexual content, is only one of the hundred, if not, thousands, of all of the story that have sexual content as well. If Sexual content isn't allowed here on Fanfiction, tell me why haven't the administration, who are suppose to enforce this rule, have not taken down say a story in the 'How To Train Your Dragon Archive' for having content of Hiccup having sexual intercourse with his dragon, Toothless. Or how they haven't taken down a story in the Sonic the Hedgehog Archive for having content of Sonic having intercourse with his 'supposed' brother Tails, OR how they haven't taken down a story in the Thomas the Tank Engine archive for having content clearly showing the author expressing that, of all things, A mechanical machine, a train, for god's sake, having intercourse with OTHER TRAINS.**

 **In any case, I appreciate you for trying to do the right thing Zad. While I may not agree with what you support, know that I will always take you seriously, if you are polite about it.**

 **Thank you for reading my rant, and if you didn't oh well, I didn't expect you to read it anyway. Now then, here is the current list of requests!**

 **Rocky X Ryder - Brian**

 **Zuma X Rocky X Rubble - 626and624, Demberway**

 **Rocky X Rubble - daymoney155**

 **All guys, except Rubble - Guest**

 **Marshall X Max X Rocky - Guest, Demberway**

 **Chase X Max - Guest**

 **Zuma X Shadex - ilovezuma**

 **Chase X Rocky X Smoky - RockytheEco-pup**

 **Marshall X Rocky - Anonymous**

 **Zuma X Marshall - XSniderXD**

 **Jake X Everest(Male) - mandiago123**

 **Skye(Male) X Everest(Male) - okalete**

 **Alex X Marshall X Chase - Guest**

 **Tracker X Reader - Guest**

 **Ryder X ...Ryder? - loverhatred**


	16. Rocky-Ryder - 16

**Before we start, I'd like to thank you all who reviewed and clearly stated your support. It makes my day to know I'm not alone with these 'Critics United' bunch. As for them, let them post their reviews with their undermining words, it's not like I'm gonna take them seriously.**

* * *

Rocky was down at the scrapyard, working on his usual projects, which were normally just tinkering around and prototypes, along with experiments and seeing what he could make, and what would work as what, etc.

This is also where and what he did when he was thinking. Rocky, of course, is a natural thinker, and thinks deeply about issues and such. As such, this lead to Rocky being trusted as the member of the team who you'd go to for advice, as the choices he made were usually the best.

Currently, the mixed breed was working on a prototype of a cheaper and easier to build wind turbine. He was testing designs that could strengthen the turbines against strong winds, ones that could produce more electricity from the same design, or ones that could be cheaper to build.

As he was fixing the last blade onto his fifth prototype, his collar tag beeped, signalling someone was calling him.

"Rocky here," The mix said responding to the call.

"Hey Rocky, do you think you can come to the Lookout? I need to talk to you about something." Ryder's voice sounded out.

"Sure Ryder! I'll be over in a minute," Rocky said, and hung up. He gathered up his tools, packed them into his truck, and drove off. The prototype was safe, since rarely anybody went snooping around the yard anyway.

The drive was relatively short, since the scrapyard wasn't too far away from the Lookout. Then again, Adventure bay was a very small town, and almost any part of town was only a few minute's of a drive away from the lookout. Adventure bay wasn't Isolated however, neighboring towns were not too far off. Lunar Peak, for example, was only a little ways off the road leading up to Jake's mountain, and Coastal City was a little trip down along the shoreline.

Rocky pulls up to the lookout and parks his truck in his spot. He hopped out and walks into the tall tower all the pups call home. "I'm here Ryder!" The mix called out.

"Heya Rocky," Their leader said walking over and scratching Rocky's ear, making Rocky wag his tail from how good it felt. "I needed to tell you something,"

"What is it Ryder?" Rocky asked once Ryder stopped scratching.

"It's something personal… Perhaps somewhere in private?" Ryder said, Rubble and Skye having a face-off on Pup-Pup Boogie.

"Sure," Rocky said as Ryder walks to his room, the Mix following the the leader to his room.

Once inside, Ryder closed and locked the door after Rocky came in. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Rocky asked getting onto Ryder's bed. The leader didn't mind this, as the pups were well behaved to know not to cause any damage to the sheets or dirty them.

"I have to tell you something Rocky," Ryder said, his tone serious. This made Rocky perk up his ears, the smile gone from the mix's face.

"What is it Ryder?" Rocky asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Ryder walks over to the bed and sits next to Rocky. The next thing he does shocks Rocky. He picked the mix up and kissed him.

On the lips.

This puts Rocky into shock, he's unable to say anything as Ryder pulls away. "For a long time, since you became a part of the team, i've grown to love you, in a very deep way," The leader admitted blushing.

Rocky thinks about this for awhile.

"Please don't be mad… I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore…" Ryder said.

"How would mating work?"

Ryder's face grew even redder. "W-Wh-what?"

"How would we mate?" Rocky asked.

"We-well would you like me to show you?"

"Sure!" Rocky said, nervous too, but he had to admit, Ryder was cute.

A few minutes later, Ryder is naked and Rocky is licking his cock, the human moaning. "R-Rocky…"

The mix had to admit the boy tasted good as he licked more. Ryder then came, Rocky licked up the cum. Tasted good!

"Ahhhhhhh~" Ryder moaned, then gasped as Rocky mounted him. "W-Will it hurt?" He asked.

"I'll go easy," Rocky said as he thrusted in.

Ryder moaned out and moaned more his cock still hard as the mix pounded away. This continued for a while until the eco-pup knotted Ryder. The boy gasped as the knot was squeezed in, and it made him cum again as Rocky came into him, moaning loudly.

Ryder hugged and kissed Rocky deeply who returned the kiss, and the two laid there for some time before they both fell fast asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

 **So, just a few notes before I post the list.**

 **Guest #1 - Two of your requests have been accepted, see below to see which ones.**

 **Guest #2 - Since you asked politely, from now on all one-shots involving Alex will be done in a safe private place unless requested otherwise, and if that is the case it will have an extra warning label.**

 **Loverhatred - Thank you for clearing up the confusion.**

' **X' - Thank you for standing up for me, but not to worry, I've got it handled.**

 **DarkSiren49 & Metal Navy - Thank you for your continued support! Glad to know CriticsUnited loves these kinds of stories! I will continue to write more of these one shots, knowing that you care so much about Them!**

 **Here's the current list…**

 **Zuma X Rocky X Rubble - 626and624, Demberway**

 **Rocky X Rubble - daymoney155**

 **All guys, except Rubble; (Silvex, Shadex, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Ryder) - Guest**

 **Zuma X Shadex - ilovezuma**

 **Chase X Rocky X Smoky - RockytheEco-pup**

 **Marshall X Rocky - Anonymous**

 **Zuma X Marshall - XSniderXD**

 **Jake X Everest(Male) - mandiago123**

 **Skye(Male) X Everest(Male) - okalete**

 **Alex X Marshall X Chase - Guest, Titanflame (Done in private)**

 **Tracker X Reader - Guest**

 **Ryder X Reader(Male) - loverhatred**

 **Ryder X Tracker - guest**

 **Carlos X Tracker - guest**


	17. Rocky-Rubble-Zuma - 17

Rocky nor Zuma knew how Rubble got involved in this. One moment they were enjoying sucking each other off, the next, Rubble asked if he could join.

This surprised the both of them as Rubble was the most youngest member of the team, how did he know anything about mating?

Nevertheless, the two were too into the moment to be very concerned about this as Zuma thrusted into Rocky, the mix moaning his name.

Rubble came closer to the two. He wanted to join and he looks at Rocky's cock. "Uh what do I do?"

"J-J-Just suck it," Rocky moaned as Zuma kept pounding away. Rocky loved being sucked, but Zuma was a bit too busy pounding his ass to do so.

Rubble nodded and put his mouth on Rocky's cock and slowly started to suck it, moaning at the taste.

Rocky howled out at the increased pleasure he was getting, with Rubble sucking his cock and Zuma pounding his ass. "You like Wubble?" Zuma asked in between moans.

Rubble nodded and increased his sucking speed on Rocky's cock. Despite it being his first time sucking a cock, it seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Rocky panted and howled more as Zuma smirked. He loved seeing Rocky squirm and moan from pleasure. At last, he forced his knot into Rocky and came hard, howling. Thankfully, the noise was muffled by Zuma's puphouse as Rocky howled too, cumming into Rubble's mouth.

Rubble was shocked at this but he gulped down the cum moaning at the warm feeling of it going down his throat. He himself was hard from sucking Rocky.

Rocky panted as he recovered from his climax. "P-Put your cock near my mouth," He asked Rubble. He wanted to return the favor to the bulldog.

Rubble nodded as he moved his cock near Rocky's mouth after moving his mouth off of Rocky's cock.

Rocky licked his lips and took Rubble's cock into his mouth and sucked on it hard. The english bulldog didn't taste half bad!

Rubble couldn't the suppress the moans as Rocky turned out to be a good sucker,

Zuma smirked as he watched. Rocky was a very good cock sucker, the only thing better than his mouth was his sweet tight ass, which squoze his cock and knot. But that little butt of Rubble's was asking for a rimjob…

Rubble, unknowingly while being sucked by Rocky, moved his butt to Zuma's mouth.

Zuma licked his lips and stuck his muzzle into Rubble's butt, licking his asshole, moaning at the taste of the young bulldog.

Rubble moaned at this new feeling and he really loved it.

Rocky sucked harder, licking Rubble's somewhat small knot. He was still young and hadn't hit puberty yet. Zuma pushed his tongue into Rubble's asshole, it was very tight, but also very warm and tasty.

Rubble started throbbing from the sucking and the rimjob.

Rocky could feel the small bulldog throb and deepthraoted Rubble with ease, Zuma sucking Rubble's asshole now, wanting more of the taste.

Since Rubble hasn't hit puberty yet, he howled as he came a blank. He kept moaning as his ass was sucked by Zuma.

Rocky sucked on as Rubble had his dry orgasm, then stopped and pulled off, licking Rubble's cock carefully. Zuma finished his RImjob having heard Rubble have his orgasm. "How was youw fiwst owgasm dude?" He asked.

"It. Was. AWESOME! And dry" Rubble giggled.

"Well your balls haven't developed yet," Rocky explained, moaning as Zuma pulled out, who offered his wet and cum covered cock to Rubble to lick clean. "You'll produce actual semen once you hit puberty."

Ruble happily licked Zuma's cock clean moaning loudly at the taste of the lab's cum.

"Wanna do this more often?" Zuma asked while moaning as the bulldog licked his cock clean.

Rubble happily nodded as he kept licking.

Rocky and Zuma smirked at each other. Perhaps they _should_ do this more often…

* * *

 **A special thanks to My boyfriend Vulcan for helping me with this one shot.**

 **Rocky/Rubble/Zuma as requested by 626and624 and Demberway.**

 **Also, to 'X', none of your requests were accepted. This is a gay-only one-shot collection. Sorry, but thank you for being polite, unlike some OTHER people…**

 **Here is the current list…**

 **Rocky X Rubble - daymoney155**

 **All guys, except Rubble; (Silvex, Shadex, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Ryder) - Guest ~ All the guy pups, except for rubble cause I just feel like he's too young, should have an orgy while the girls are gone, and maybe have a gangbang. Ryder could join to. He might even be the one getting gangbanged**

 **Zuma X Shadex - ilovezuma**

 **Chase X Rocky X Smoky - RockytheEco-pup ~ It'd be cool if maybe Smoky was curious about sex after catching Rocky and Chase doing it so they both show him by having sex with him.**

 **Marshall X Rocky - Anonymous**

 **Zuma X Marshall - XSniderXD**

 **Jake X Everest(Male) - mandiago123**

 **Skye(Male) X Everest(Male) - okalete**

 **Alex X Marshall X Chase - Guest, Titanflame (Done in private)**

 **Tracker X Reader - Guest**

 **Ryder X Reader - loverhatred**

 **Ryder X Tracker - guest (Tracker preforms a Blowjob)**

 **Carlos X Tracker - guest (Tracker preforms a Blowjob)**

 **Marshall X Tracker - Marshall x Chase and Rocky fan**

 **Carlos X Ryder - Kowaidesu**


	18. Rocky-Rubble - 18

**A/N; This takes place in an anthro AU**

* * *

"R-R-Rocky!"

Five years ago, Rubble admitted he liked Rocky in that kind of way.

Five years later, was Rubble's eighteenth birthday.

A lot had happened in those five years. Marshall and Chase got together, Ryder became the new mayor of Adventure bay, leaving Chase to lead the PAW Patrol, and two new members were added to the team. Everest, a husky in charge of Ice and Snow rescues, and Tracker, A pup who stayed with Carlos in the jungle for Jungle rescues.

After his birthday party, Rubble asked Rocky if he would take his virginity.

And that's what we're looking at right now, the mix making slow and passionate love to the english bulldog.

"F-Fuck Rubble," Rocky moaned, kissing and lightly biting his mate's neck as he slowly thrusted in and out of the trembling birthday boy beneath him.

"R-Rocky… Oh holy shit this is amazing…" Rubble moaned out.

Rocky chuckled as he kept going. Rubble usually wasn't one to swear, but now that he was eighteen it wouldn't really matter now. He was an adult and could make his own choices now.

Rocky grunted as he grabs Rubbles legs and began thrusting faster and harder now. Rubble felt so good, it was hard to hold back on the virgin.

"Ro-Rocky… Rocky…" Rubble panted and moaned out, making the mix thrust harder into him.

"Nnnngggh your sooo goood Rubble," Rocky said licking Rubble's face which made the english bulldog kiss Rocky. The two kiss deeply, moaning into each other's mouths.

"Nnnggggghhh!" Rubble moaned loudly as he came all over himself. Rocky smirked as he licked the seed off Rubble's fur, making the pup moan more. After that, Rocky Thrusted hard, and moaned Rubble's name out as he came into his lover, which of course, makes Rubble moan even louder.

The two lay there, panting as the effects of their climaxes wore off, Rocky gazing lovingly into Rubble's eyes as the two cuddled closely together.

"I love you Rocky," The English bulldog said.

"I love you too Rubble," Rocky replied.

"Rocky…?"

"Yea love?" The mix said looking into the bulldog's eyes.

"Do you think one day, we can go visit Coastal City?" Rubble asked. He had always wanted to go see the glorious city that resided along the shoreline.

"Maybe this weekend we can, Everest and Tracker are visiting so Chase might give us the weekend off," Rocky said. Rubble grinned at this, and then yawned.

"Goodnight Rocky…" Rubble whispered.

Rocky smiled as he hugged the bulldog close. "Goodnight Rubble…"

* * *

 **Rocky X Rubble, as requested by daymoney155**

 **Quick announcement, from here on out, requests are CLOSED. I have a big enough list already, and i am running waaay behind schedule. Requests will open when the list gets short again. In the meantime, here's the current list of requests…**

 **All guys, except Rubble; (Silvex, Shadex, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Ryder) - Guest**

 **Chase X Rocky X Smoky - RockytheEco-pup**

 **Marshall X Rocky - Anonymous**

 **Zuma X Marshall - XSniderXD**

 **Jake X Everest(Male) - mandiago123**

 **Skye(Male) X Everest(Male) - okalete**

 **Alex X Marshall X Chase - Guest, Titanflame**

 **Tracker X Reader - Guest**

 **Ryder X Reader - loverhatred**

 **Ryder X Tracker - Guest**

 **Carlos X Tracker - Guest**

 **Marshall X Tracker - Marshall x Chase and Rocky fan**

 **Carlos X Ryder - Kowaidesu**

 **Marshall X Reader(Male) - Ryan Patrol**

 **Alex X Koda - X**


End file.
